


Kiss

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 段子。赌上kiss的比赛。
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> cp：历兰
> 
> 兰加真美，兰加真帅，兰加真可爱。

兰加一战成名，来挑战他的人也变多了。

一开始冲绳人是抱着“那只是碰巧获胜”“暗影轻敌了”“那种用滑雪的方式玩滑板不可能长久”的正经心态比赛，几轮S下来后，只剩下兰加的粉丝团继续尝试了。

好吧，他们脸上的表情在说“赢了血赚，输了不亏”。毕竟可是私下把兰加称作白雪公主的家伙。

“兰加，真的不要紧吗？”历一边帮对方缠胶带，一边担忧地问。

兰加还是一如既往呆呆的样子，“嗯。”

今晚的赌注是吻。赢家可以亲一下兰加。单纯享受着模拟滑雪的加拿大人毫不介意，只有历像傻子一样忧心忡忡。

他想说，我来代替你比赛吧。但兰加一定会拒绝。所以历也没有提。

又是有惊无险的一个晚上。兰加在中途提速以后轻松超过对手，一路领先到最后。历沿着小道下山，提前到终点等他。兰加从众人的欢呼声现身，历给了他一个拥抱。

“真好啊，我也想和你比赛，兰加。”

“嗯？”

“赌上kiss的对决！”历大声说，随后又补充道，“只是玩笑啦玩笑。”

“不需要比赛的吧，”兰加歪头想了想，“结果不是都一样吗。”

“诶？”

Fin


End file.
